


Show don't tell

by dc4me44



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Swan Queen Week, Swan Queen week day 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc4me44/pseuds/dc4me44
Summary: Ruby tries to convince Emma to participate in a charity auction. When Regina joins Emma for lunch Ruby suddenly changes her focus on Regina, after all she fits the category better than Emma.





	Show don't tell

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all. Day 2 here and a very short piece. Again I apologize for any mistakes, this was completely written and updated on my phone. Let me know what you think by leaving a kuddo or a comment. Currently sitting in my car at the train station waiting for the train.

"I have to do what?"

"Charity auction. The winner gets to take you to dinner."

"Do you want me killed? You know who I'm with, right?"

"She'll be fine."

"I can't believe it. My own best friend wants me killed."

"It's just an innocent dinner."

"What's an innocent dinner?" Regina somehow made it to the table. Didn't she have meetings at this hour?

"The charity dinner. The citizens of Storybrooke can buy one dinner with our sheriff here in an auction."

"Nope."

"Thank you babe," Emma said smiling.

"Call me that again and you'll sleep on the couch for a week," Regina threatens not even blinking. Emma winces, that's totally a possibility. She hates that couch even if she knows Regina will join her by midnight. The brunette is technically an insomniac when she's not wrapped in the blonde's arms. 

"It's innocent. Please we need the money, plus Emma's perfect for her category."

"Which is?" Regina asks lifting her eyebrow.

"MILFs," Ruby gets a pensive look on her face then she turns to Regina. "Say Madame Mayor, you would fit that category better than Emma. What do you say?"

"Hahaha." then her face takes a serious turn "No."

Short and to the point. It was so Regina.

"You are both so not fun," Ruby says as she stands up and goes back behind the counter to help Granny, having given up in trying to convince the couple to participate in the charity.

Regina takes a seat across Emma and looks at Emma trying to figure stuff out.

"What's a MILF?"

"It's a... It's you, it's definitely you. You're my only MILF," Emma stammers. How could Regina not know? She's seen the brunette's tumblr account how could she not know the term? Maybe she just reblogs pictures of cats. How stereotipical but totally expected after all on YouTube Regina follows 'kitten lady' and another lady that takes care of plants. She thought 'kitten lady' was something R rated but no it was just a lady that fostered orphan kittens and nursed them back to health and prepared them for adoption. 

"Still doesn't explain it."

"Errr... It means mother I would like to..." she mouths the word fuck while making the discrete motion with her hands, putting her index finger though a circle created with the thumb and index finger on the other hand. Was Regina really making her have this conversation at rush hour in the dinner when there were kids around?

Emma becomes beet red in the process and looks around hoping no one looked at them. Regina sits back in her seat looking completely unimpressed by her lover, but then her look becomes mischievous.

"Say Sheriff Swan, I'm not sure I understand what you mean. Why don't we go home and you can perhaps explain it better."

Emma doesn't wait for Regina to repeat herself and waves her hands to take them home.

That night when Ruby closes the dinner for the night she finds an envelope with a substantial 's of money accompanied by a note. 

_"Consider this auction won for the both of us"_

**Author's Note:**

> Seriosly guys do follow kitten lady on YouTube. She fosters the cutest kittens. Even my friend who's a dog person became all mush at the tiny kittens: small fry, tidbit etc


End file.
